


The Temple Of Doom

by hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, Hot, M/M, sexc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Summary
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	The Temple Of Doom

Atsumu and Kita h*ld h*nds.


End file.
